Imran
Racial Traits Versatility Imran come from such varied backgrounds and lineages that they often have training in some useful skill. Imran gain a Bonus Feat. Provinces of the Imran Arethii While dissimilar from the native Arethii, the Arethean share many of the locals traditions. Heavily devout to Aharete (Veritas for the Imran), the Aretheans live in a province steeped in tradition. * Arethii Imran gain +2 to Heal, Knowledge (History) and Knowledge (Religion) checks * Arethii Imran gain Arethii as a bonus language. The Armenthi Lowlands Sitting at the base of the Armenthian mountains, the Armenthi lowlands is a hard place to live. Crops harvests are inconsistent and thus the local populace often rely on herding and trading. * Armenthi Lowlanders gain +2 to Handle Animal and Knowledge (Nature) checks * Armenthi Lowlanders gain a single Armenthian dialect as a bonus language Garrios Garrios is a wilderlands bordering the Dather Ashfields. Life in Garrios is punishing. It remains one of the main battlefronts within the empire with skirmishes and incursions occurring regularly on the border. Due to its large expanse and need for quick reactions, most natives or Garrios are taught how to ride at a young age. * Garrios Imran gain +2 to Handle Animal and Ride checks * Garrios Imran gain Piscene as a bonus language The Glory Lands Sitting at a crossroads in the empire, the Glory lands have perhaps the largest variety of people from all parts of the empire. As such, there is little that can be said of the people there as even the long-standing local population have been influenced by the surrounding regions. * Glory Lands Imran gain +1 Skill Point each level * Glory Lands Imran gain a bonus language North Imher North Imher is the richest province in the Empire, surrounding the capital of Imros. They have a special relationship with the Emerael whose lands abut theirs. * North Imher Imrans gain +2 to Appraise and Diplomacy checks * North Imher Imrans gain Elven as a bonus language South Imher South Imher is a multicultural region lying between the Desmer, Va'an and Emerael. As such, it is normal for South Imher to be traders with a grasp of multiple languages. * South Imher Imrans gain +2 to Appraise and Linguistics checks * South Imher Imrans gain Va'an as a bonus language Imros Those who live in the capital Imros occupy a world where words speak louder than actions. Imran raised in this environment inevitably become more aware of the nuances of political interactions. * Imros Imran gain +2 to Bluff and Sense Motive checks * Imros Imran gain Classic Imrani as a bonus language Stormwash Named after the great channel separating the two isles, the province of Stormwash includes all the small islands within the channel. The sailors of the Stormwash are largely merchants and their crew and thus 'Washers' as the are called have a keen eye for boats and the value of anything transported by boat. * Stormwash Imran gain +2 to Appraise and Swim checks * Stormwash Imran gain Piscene as a bonus language Wingarrios Wingarrios is considered a backwater by the rest of the empire. They are distant to most of the main trading partners of the empire and are down near the swamps of the Messians, who are still hostile enemies of the empire. Wingarrios contains numerous areas of swamp and the weather is almost tropical and considered by most to be unpleasant. * Wingarrios Imran gain +2 to Handle Animal and Survival checks * Wingarrios Imran gain Elven as a bonus language. Physical Description The Imran are a race of humanoids standing between five and six feet tall. They have pale beige skin and usually possess black hair. Most Imran live within the Imran Empire which spans across Stormwash Channel and covers the majority of the Twin Isles. Imran people are culturally diverse depending on the individual cultures which have developed throughout the empire. In general, Imran are good-natured, hardy and adaptable. Imran live to around sixty years of age. Culture and Society The culture of the Imran depends largely on which province they are from. History The Imran are foreigners to the Twin Isles. A great disaster which destroyed their homelands forced them to flee through a massive magical portal to an unknown land. They arrived originally in what is now North Imher. When they arrived, the Skrillig empire covered most of the plains of the Twin Isles. The Imran people sought refuge in shadow the Emerranda forest. From there, they built defensive forts and started building infrastructure for agriculture. Over many decades they pushed the Skrillig out of the Southern Isle completely. However, their conquest did not end there. After having established treaties with the Desmer and Urael, the Imran headed further north, across the Stormwash channel purging the Skrillg from what is now the Glory Lands.Category:Race